


Gods

by Travant



Series: Felannie Week works [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Super Saiyan Byleth, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Travant/pseuds/Travant
Summary: Day 2 prompt: Gods
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Felannie Week works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698412
Kudos: 10





	Gods

Felix didn’t believe in gods. Not anymore.

If there were gods, then they weren’t very good at their job. A god who heeded all of the drivel spouted by Church-goers would not be so cruel to its subjects. Would a good god allow the slaughter of all of Dedue’s kith and kin, believers or not? Would a good god have replaced his former friend with a beast who reveled in the fire of battle, or have allowed Sylvain to lose his older brother to scorn and contempt, or pitted Ashe against his father in battle?

Would a good god have torn away Felix’s brother, Ingrid’s fiancee, Sylvain’s friend, Dimitri’s vassal, and Rodrigue’s son all in one terrible moment?

Whatever the case, Felix had never believed much in the supernatural, gods or not. So when he heard the rumors passed around the monastery about the Blue Lions’ new professor, he dismissed them as just yammering by those who had nothing else to do. If there was a deity wandering the monastery, he doubted that it would sit at the fishing dock for hours on end, or eat five meals a day, or give everyone flowers without any reason.

But when Tomas… no, when Solon erased the professor from the face of the planet, Felix found himself praying to any god that would listen. 

He was there too. He had just swung his sword and chopped an enemy sniper’s bowstring in half, letting the weapon splinter and explode in her hands before stepping forward and dispatching her with a single swing when he heard a rumble to the side. When he turned, he saw the professor standing in the middle of some large stone platform, looking around suspiciously and clutching the Sword of the Creator as clouds of purple clouds of darkness swirled up, and approached, first slow, then faster and faster as they multiplied and billowed around him---

When a gust of wind blew away the smoke, the professor was gone, and Solon stood there looking satisfied as a serpent that had just swallowed a meal whole and was waiting for it to digest.

The battle had been wrapped up, more or less, at this point, and Felix’s classmates were beginning to show up to the site of… whatever had just happened…

Dimtri’s face had twisted into the face of the boar that Felix knew and remembered. He roared at Solon, “What was that sorcery? What happened to our professor?” 

Ingrid’s pegasus landed next to the rest of them, looking apprehensive. She must have seen the mysterious… thing from the air, and even if she didn’t see the professor vanish, she had certainly heard Dimitri. Sylvain and Ashe galloped in on their horses soon after, ferrying Annette and Mercedes respectively, and Felix had to bite down his sudden and baseless desire to throw his armorslayer at Sylvain. Sylvain’s grin changed to match Ashe’s frown as they approached and took in the situation.

Solon faced the Blue Lions class. “He was swallowed by the mystical darkness of the forbidden spell. An eternity wandering in a void of darkness, never to return to this world…”

Annette had jumped down from Sylvain’s horse, glaring at Solon with the green glow of a wind spell already beginning to flicker around her hands. “That’s a lie! There’s no way the professor is really dead!” 

There was no reason to back up Annette’s words, but Felix found himself believing it just as well as if she had declared that Enbarr was in the Empire. There was something about her stern conviction that he...

He shut down the thought before it became something he didn’t like. Dimly, he was aware of Flayn yelling something at Solon, and Dedue agreeing from where the two of them had shown up to the scene. As nice as it would have been to believe blindly like Annette and Flayn and Dedue, he figured if the professor was alive, he would show up on his own, and there wasn’t anything they could do until then besides---

“You’re right. We will save the professor.” The boar snarled, wearing a twisted replica of his friend Dimitri’s face. “But first, let’s destroy this fiend! I’ll slice you into a thousand pieces as we watch with horror… You will know true pain before I finally allow you to die!”

“How trite.” The beginning of another spell was already forming in Solon’s hands, the purple miasma looking similar, too similar, to the darkness that had consumed their professor not a minute earlier. “But if you wish for pain, I shall oblige. If you prefer it so, you shall also be added to the ranks of the dead!” 

Felix lifted his sword, and the boar was already howling and brandishing his javelin, but the Blue Lions were slow to act in their dismay. Ashe yelled as Solon’s magic flew at him and singed his lance arm, and Mercedes’s hands lifted immediately to heal him, but she moved slow, as if she had weights attached to her arms, and reinforcements poured out of the forest behind them, and Annette’s Cutting Gale missed Solon entirely, and someone who sounded like Flayn screamed---

There was a tearing sound, and an unbelievably bright light erupted six feet above the fighting. The light got bigger, and bigger, and then the professor himself leaped out of the sky, glowing with a light that...

“You.” He pointed the Sword of the Creator like a long, bony, uncanny orange finger at Solon. His voice was cold and hard as a boulder as a fireball roared to life in his other hand. “You are going down.”

Felix would never admit it. But in that moment, he thought that if there were any gods in this world, they had nothing on this man, who descended from the heavens like a saint of war to protect his children.


End file.
